The present invention relates to an incinerator with a scrubbing system for post combustion removal of particulate matter from emissions generated in a primary combustion chamber. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel arrangement of the elements of the incinerator system in a multi floor building and to such an incinerator which includes dual scrubbing chambers.
A primary concern of the present invention is the reduction of pollution in the air we breath as a result of inefficient incinerators.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,555 and 3,772,855 describe incinerators which are fitted with a scrubbing system having very few parts and which operate quite reliably to remove and reduce the fly ash content and other particulate matter in the emission which discharge from the primary combustion chamber. The subject matter of these patents is incorporated herein by reference.
Over the years it was discovered that prior art incinerator systems constructed as taught by applicant's prior patents have the disadvantage that the scrubbing system is located on or near the roof of the building. Consequently, this water based scrubbing system is subject to freezing during the winter and is exposed to other harmful elements. Furthermore, breakdowns, even if they occur infrequently, tend to cause a total shutdown of the system, a condition which is unacceptable both from business and local regulatory considerations. Further, the relatively large distance between the main incinerator chamber and the scrubbing system complicates repair and maintenance.
Another disadvantage of known incinerator systems is the loss of energy produced by the incineration process as the hot emissions escape into the atmosphere.